


Two orbs

by AgentLightning



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I made this because im obssessed with this ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It will have a lot of blood because reyna, Slavery, Tears and pain too, please forgive my English, you are warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLightning/pseuds/AgentLightning
Summary: When they meet they were nothing.Two colors in a black box, two souls lost in a plot.When that light hit them, they got away becoming each one's possible opposite.But seal their memories into two orbs..
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue: the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the origins of the two characters that made me so damm obsessed with Valorant. Or my Au where Sage and Reyna meet as childs But meh i try my best Hopes you guys enjoy

She was scared as they put chains around her wrist pulling her through the corridor. She was crying. Why..Why did her father do that..? Why did he just sell her as a slave? She was only 10 years old and her father decided to throw her to the slave market. Mirai was crying as the man hit her before throwing her into a cell. She sat up looking at her hands chained and just cried in silence.    
  
She doesn’t know where she is, Nor how much time has passed, she was unconscious a long time after she tried to escape when her father sold her, she was brutally knocked down, then...nothing. She was hungry and she was scared, Only wanting to go to her mother's arms… What is gonna happen to her now..? She was shaking because a breeze passed by. In her crying she didn’t see another presence actually in the opposite wall.    
  
Lifting her head, as she sobbed a young girl, probably foreign due to her skin color being a very chocolate color. Her eyes were brown and her hair was black like the night sky. Compared to the asian, the girl was covered in a blanket. She looked at it and got up coming closer to the girl.    
  
“Yeah at night, the temperature drops all the time.” said the young girl with a small accent. What seems to be something latin or so ? Mirai couldn’t tell. “Can you understand me ?”

“..Yes...” sniffed the girl drying her eyes as she felt her partner in a cell sharing her blanket. “...thank you..Im Mirai..”

“I'm Delilah, nice to meet you” Smiled the girl before she dried her eyes with the blanket. She saw her looking outside, seeing some other cells. “Pretty sure you are confused..tho how did you get here tho ? You seem..asian.”   
  
“Chinese actually...my..my father sold me as a slave…” said sadly the asian as she heard her new friend somehow get tense by clicking her tongue.

“Cabron..” seeing the confusion of her new cell partner gave her a small smile. “don’t worry I will tell you everything.”

They passed most of the night talking, Mirai feeling very protected with Delilah close by. She explained to her what this place was. It was a place where kids that are slaves are put to work. They can be in town if they want to ask for help but anyone who would help them would be hurt. That scared Mirai who thought that perhaps there was some hope.. Every night they had to come back or they would get killed. Delilah was okay with this life since her sister was with a good family if not it was her here and that wouldn’t accept. Their father sold them too but she found a family to keep her daughter. But recently most kids leave but never come back..   
  
It was scary as Delilah somehow blushed seeing how Mirai was sobbing a bit more. She gave her a cheeky smile and wink. “No llores, I will protect you.”

  
  


During the day, They were pretty much working on what seemed like illicites powers, most kids were dizzy and passing out, even Delilah or Mirai but they stayed strong. When Noon was Reach they would be pulled out. The asian fell down, her head hurting by that white powder. Her body was shaking. She heard the men talking Delilah languages seeming to laugh at her. Delilah would help her and actually wash her with water, she wouldn’t feel better directly, better than when she was inside.    
  


“Yeah they made us make their drug..” said Delilah actually undoing the long jet black of the asian and giving her an old towel to dry her face. “Not the best life..im close to escaping that place. Do you wanna come with me ?”

“I want to leave yes..” When Delilah looked back to Mirai she blushed. The Asian girl looked so cute. Her long black hair was still a bit stuck on her face by the water as she watched her tie it up again. “I'm too scared..”

“Hey I told you no ? I will protect you!” smiled Delilah patting her head as Mirai did a small smile, her cheeks having a small blush. 

Mirai nodded giggling with her before they got up to get food in the town. It was a beautiful city and Delilah showed her all the side of it. They went to see the young latina sister. They brought food and eat together, Delilah kept showing places, even a tower where they could see the sea. The chinese felt safer..even their world was hostile. 

And slowly days passed, Delilah decided to teach her spanish for her to understand what those disgusting men were saying or even if she had to buy something like food or perhaps something else, while her friend explained her plan to escape. The accent from the asian was too funny for Delilah to take her too seriously as Mirai complained about her teasing as she hugged her both falling down laughing. Then the asian asked about her plan a bit more in detail that when the usual smirk of the mischief Delilah appeared. 

With her time in this prison, she learned how to open doors using lock picking, but she needed to buy them. And other problems come into their plan. They actually get searched before coming back to their cell. But She had a plan for that. Sometimes they allow the kids to bring food back to their ‘rooms’. So Delilah found the idea to put the tools into bread.    
  
“isn’t this risky ?” asked Mirai, sitting beside Delilah who shrugged with a small smug. “..I don't wanna you hurt..”

“No te preocupes” she pulled something out of her neck, a necklace with some sort of diamond form with a purple crystal form into it. “I have my lucky charm.”

Mirai took the pendant and decided to show her hers. It was a green orb one that took the attention of Delilah. It was wrapped into a silver metallic bend in a spiral. The chinese took it off her neck and gave it to Delilah who looked at it.    
  
“For you to have more luck. My mother always told me that Jade was a symbol of luck and protection so i want you to have it” Smiled the chinese as the young latina blushed and took off hers and gave it to Mirai. “But-”

“Well if i will have your luck then you should have mine. A fair trade plus, if we get separated we will meet each other again that's a promise !”

Mirai nodded and helped put the orb around her neck while Delilah did the same to her. Both had a part of each other with them, like that even away they will know someone is waiting for them. Both hugged each other and wrapped each other into the blanket taking a good night of rest…

_ Two orbs, glowing in a cold and dark world, _

_ Two souls and a promise to stay together. _

_ And Destiny, who decided to change their fate. _

  
  


When the sun was getting down. Delilah and Mirai were coming back together, the spanish with a bread bag in her arms. They looked to one another approaching the prison as the guards were searching the kids before pushing them inside. In front of the Spanish girl was Mirai who got searched, too slow in her opinion..

“Seguir..” said the man pushing the asian inside the girl falling by the forceful push as she got up the men laughing as she got scared but she continued her walk. “¡Miren chicos, es Delilah! compró pan?”

The man took it from the child's hands and checked the bag before looking at the bread before he bit into it, smiling at the child who only gave a very calm glare. He gave another bite a bigger one before he laughed and put the bread inside and gave it to her pushing inside. Once inside, she joined Mirai who looked worried, before the girl gave her signature smirk. 

The plan work. 

Once in their cell and everyone sleeping, or more or less, since they hear music lightly. They took the bread and opened as Delilah took a small container of lockpicks as she hid it under their bed hearing the door opening, one of the men approaching, bottle of beer at hand. Both girls looked at each other, feeling an imminent danger, Delilah putting herself in front of Mirai. She should have known looking how they were touching her during the search.   
  
“muévete..” The man took a sip of drink as Mirai took Delilah's hand shaking a bit scared. The man throw the bottle a bit away and slapped the young spanish girl away falling on the ground   
  
“Delil-AH!” Cried the Chinese in pain as the man pulled her by the hair and pushed on the ground, the drunk man started to laugh as she tried to resist. 

“¡No te muevas!” Yelled the man grabbing the pants of the asian who was crying for help, ready to rip it appears.

Mirai was panicked but she heard a noise of glass breaking the man falling on the side unconscious as the young chinese just got away from the man, looking to her savior that wasn’t no other than Delilah who had her lip bleeding the broken bottle in hand. Both looked to one another and seeked the man for his keys. Once found they freed their hands from the chains, as they looked to one another and hugged each other. Delilah made sure she was okay before taking her hand and actually walking around seeing the other kids.    
  
Both looked to the key and they knew what they had to do. 

One by one, the door opened as Delilah told them to stay silent. This was just one section they had to get to the other. Risky maneuver and not in the plan, but Delilah and Mirai couldn’t let what nearly happened to the chinese girl to the other children, and god’s above they knew what they would do to them. They didn’t take any chances. 

Delilah told a few to actually distract the guard by breaking things or do to others. They were so drunk that they couldn’t even stand. They all move together free everyone silently until the worst happens when the front door is locked and it has guards. Delilah took a rock and threw through a window taking the attention of both guards who left as the children tried to open the door without any success as Mirai saw a button as she pushed the door open with a noise.    
  
“Corren ! Rapido !” order Delilah hearing the guards coming as Delilah took the hand of Mirai as they ran together before shoots were firing.    
  
The children scatter all over the forest with the men after them. It was a panic yet Mirai didn’t let go of Delilah's hand even if it was hard to follow due to her speed. They kept running until the ground shaked and Mirai fell down. Behind them Flashlight started to come around them as they started to be back to back seeing all the men around here. The ground started to shake again as from the ground crystal like stone started to come from the ground, sometimes impaling the trafficants around them. Mirai fell a bit forward getting too much away from her friend.    
  
“Mirai !”   
  
“Delilah !”   
  
When they reached to actually take each other's hands, a crystal came from the ground between them and pulsing some light pushing them backwards.    
  
And the world around them became dark. 

_ And when two souls promised to stay together… _

_ Destiny separated them into two orbs... _


	2. Chapter 1 Jade Orb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one who had the Jade orb, lost something...
> 
> ...To gain something very very powerful and dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death and blood
> 
> You are warned this chapter isn't for kids so careful my little ones.

Her head hurt so much. She felt the ground attracting her body as if she weighed her. Yet she got up looking around her, her breath being short and very fast. Her vision was blurry and her throat strangely dry. She was thirsty. When her vision started to be better she looked around seeing crystal and feeling the ground shake. She took a deep breath then remembered. 

There was someone else with her. 

“W-Where are you..?! Hey…! Where..?”

What was her name again? She remembered. She was in her cell, she became her friend. They cuddled, told stories, funny ones, and they even went prepared for their escape together! And promised to stay together. The collar…

Delilah ran her hand to her necklace. It was still there. She looked at it with a small smile before looking around. She was dizzy her head was hurting. She was thirsty and she smelled something nice. Like...Juice? She followed the smell until arriving at the corps she could feel her body vibrate, something calling to her as if that was her way out of her thirst and, slowly appearing her hunger. 

“Aqui !” Delilah looked behind her and fell before she recognized the voices of the men that took her the first time. She has to find her and get out. The more she looked the more she only saw bodies..No..”Ahí estás pequeña mocosa”

The Stock of the gun hit the young Latina as she saw her world slowly turn black again. 

  
  


When she woke up, she thought to see her friend, but she was alone...She cried in silence for her loneliness, holding her collar praying for her to not die, for her to have escaped and that she would look for her...But Delilah doesn’t remember her name nor her face, which time she tried to remember, the light blinds her face. She bit her lip very hard, her sadness being so big that her mind was clouded by bad thoughts by so much negativity. Have the girl used her just to escape and decided to leave? Has she decided to abandon her?

_ No _ . They promised. Delilah gave her all her trust and she knows she gave hers to her too by giving her lucky charm. She probably escaped, that was all the young girl was happy. 

“Be sure to be safe...I will be fine...I will find you...I will find you...I promise..” mumbled the poor girl very weakly keeping the pendant into her hand before sleeping. 

In her dreams she is with her, running across a field of flowers. She could see her long jet black hair and but she can’t see her face, because the sun is always so strong at that moment. Her hands were so soft she would caress her hair and even her cheek. She fell for her in some way...She wanted to find her. Her name and face escape her memory..but she will find her. 

That dream was such happiness...

Yet in reality, Delilah suffered.   
  
She was beaten, ate very little or what she could, and she had this constant thirst or hunger in her. She felt her heartbeat strangely or sometimes it would shine during the night. Delilah was so confused...What had happened to her?

A few days later, she put in a car with people in white awaiting her. She was too scared, too filled with hatred to let anyone approach her. They exchange a few words that Delilah barely heard before the car moved as she was going away.    
  
“Poor child..” said one of the scientists who approached her slowly and took her hands very slowly. Looking up the woman was Asian, just like  _ her _ ...Does she know  _ her _ ..? “Let me get those chains out. I’m Meylinn nice to meet you.”   
  
She pulled a key and freed the wrist that was marked by purple markings. Delilah looked to the woman who looked so much like her lost friend. Her lost love…

“Do you know her..?” mumbled the girl as the Asian looked very confused before, the Latina pulled her pendant out and showed her. “She had given me this..”   
  
“I know from where this collar is from…” said the woman trying to take the object to see it before Delilah pulled out of her sight, as the woman did a gasp seeing the brown eyes of the young child turn purple for a second before turning to their natural color. “Alright…I-I won’t take it from you.”   
  
“She...She was Chinese...Do you know her? Have you seen her ?!” asked the girl before looking at the woman who calmed her down shaking her head. “She-She will be fine...I know that...I know that..”

The car ride went for hours as Delilah fell into her dream to join her lost friend in the field, but this time she was alone, she searched for her before only seeing crystal coming from the ground, the skies turning black and stormy the panic took her as she screamed scared.    
  
Opening her eyes, she was in a bed hospital, her hands were attached as multiple doctors were all around her, trying to keep her down before a familiar voice came to her. The woman from the car.    
  
“Calm down...We are just doing the test okay? You may have contracted a sickness we are trying to discover what it is..” Delilah slowly calmed down not even seeing the glowing in her chest disappear. “There we go”   
  
“Please...Can my hands be free..?” The woman nodded as she freed her Delilah, keeping still as the strange machine above her was doing lights above her.    
  
She was placed in a room that books toys and other stuff, it was better than her cells back with those trafficators. She felt more warmth there even though she was surprised that she had a sickness. She didn’t feel bad or anything. 

Months passed, and she passed those tests again and again. Her questions were never answered. They even asked her if she knew anything about people who would be in contact with the strange crystal she saw when she woke after her escape attempt. She didn’t tell about  _ her _ only that the men that were around her died and she was alone. Then a question that she wasn’t expecting came to her.    
  
‘ _ Did you kill them? _ ’

  
  


Delilah was fourteen, and a year and a half passed since she joined this strange hospital. She was in her usual white clothes and entering the room for her scans. Laying in the bed, the machine started their work. She started to hate those tests. What was her sickness anyway? She groaned annoyed before she heard something as she tried to get up. The doctors hold her down, telling her to hold still.    
  
Her heart raced...she was a hundred percent familiar.    
  
The doctors started to chat as she heard again the scream.    
  
Her breath accelerated, so did her heart, a purple glow started to appear. The scream resonates in her ears again, confirming its owner, her sister.    
  
Delilah screamed, loud and animalistic, as she pulled on the restraint that was holding her to the bed, ripping them apart, brutally pushing the machine that was scanning her out of her away, her eyes turning purple seeing a red line. She got up and ran through the door following it, her breath beast-like. The more she got closer more the smell of her sibling, the more her anger grew and her fear too.    
  
The smell was stronger and stronger, as she savagely pushed the guard against the door with massive strength. They finally arrived at the door where the screams and the smell were matching as she ran through bursting open as she saw something she always prayed that never happened. 

Her sister was on the bed, connected to machines, robots, bleeding and she could tell. She could tell that her heart wasn’t beating. Everything around her went silent. Only the beating of her heart could be heard in her ears. She tried to approach the body as the people around that seem trying to tell her to back up, but she ignores them, pushing out of her way, getting closer to the bed.    
  
“A-Anita..wake up..it’s... it’s your sister Delilah..” she saw that she wasn’t moving as she took her bloodiest body with still a scalpel on the chest. “Anita...Vamos...Hora-Hora de despertar…”

Slowly the sound of her louder and louder became louder as she started seeing a purple aura coming from her sister, it was calling her…

Her heart started to glow brighter, a light tracing marking on the left arm of the girl, her eyes and hair tips taking a purple color…

“.... **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** ”

  
  


The alarm ringed as the doctors looked at one another. Once they got out of their office they heard shoots and screams. As a guard at the end of the corridor was shooting something as he turned to the scientist.    
  
“RUN SHE-” A shoot fired as she fell down a girl behind him. She had a purple aura’s white clothes dirt by blood but it wasn’t the only thing that surprised the scientist. It was the marking on her arm that took all the attention.   
  
“It was like we said it...The Radiante-” A bullet flew through the man head’s as she a purple light out of him going to the girl who was walking to them, her heart glowing brighter.    
  
“...Who is the boss here?” asked the girl first calm but then she shoots behind her a guard another guard falling. “WHO IS THE BOSS ?”   
  
The doctors throw the woman she trusted, Meylinn in front of her as she aimed at her before shooting the other scientist, and absorbing that purple energy from their body, before turning her gun to the Asian who gasped.    
  
“You will help me get my sister’s body out of her...But first, I want to know where your boss is. Then I will deal with lies.”   
  
“I didn’t-” she got the gun on her face again but the Asian looked into the eyes of the young girl. “Listen..they called me here telling me that sickness has been appearing on children around the world and that this sickness needs to be treated. In my life, I didn’t know they would do anything to you or your sister…”   
  
Delilah kept looking into her eyes before lowering her weapon. She was saying the truth. She walked to the dead guard taking their gun before looking at their blood. She touches the red liquid before bringing it to her tongue. It tasted sweet... She pulled the man ripping his shirt and biting their skin sucking their blood like if they were a good wine. When she pulled out she felt full. No, she felt **stronger** .

The guards and scientist bodies were on the ground while Delilah looked to those who have the same abilities as her. The normals one feared them. That’s why they did this to her, to them. She glared before getting on top of a table.   
  
“Listen! Those people are scared of us! They are frightened of our abilities! We got chosen by nature to be above them! We should be scared to use our new power! No...We are chosen! We will use our abilities like we want to use them! They won’t and can’t stop us!”   
  
All those who were captive cheer in appreciation and support it. Delilah smiled and proud before she saw her  _ people _ get out of the facility as she joined Meylinn who had her sister in her arms. She looked at her sister with very sad eyes. The man behind her operation escaped. The one who took her life escaped...her heart glow brighter. But she calmed down and broke down in a cry, Meylinn crouching close to her. 

“I have no right to say how sorry I am for what happened...If I can do anything..”   
  
“Find her...The...The girl I was with when I was in the cell with those gringos..” said Delilah before looking at her sister’s dead body. “And...Help me bury her. I want a monument..”   
  
“I know powerful men in Mexico...He was the one who gave us the address of those who had you, prisoner. It was his son who captured you.” said the Asian which made Delilah look at her. “I will contact him-”   
  


“No need Meilynn.”   
  
Behind her multiple cars stopped as a man was approaching them, or better say, he approached Delilah. He looked into her eyes, even knowing that the girl, despite her young age could kill him, he wasn’t scared. He smiled before he clapped his finger, throwing a man in front of her. His smell...   
  
“He was the one who sells you and your sister to that company. The one that you pretty sure killed.” explained the man with an accent while he heard the man begging him, his father to let him go.” He is yours.”   
  
Delilah got up approaching him putting her gun to his head. All the memories in her mind flashed. From her friend to her sister’s death to her abuse...Oh for sure, she felt satisfied when her finger pulled the trigger and the body falling back on the ground, the red of his blood filling the ground.    
  


Suddenly a memory came into her mind, this time she had the face of the girl she was seeking for her. She smiled at how beautiful she was…   
  
“Delila-”

“No. Delilah died today. My name now is Reyna.”

  
  


**15 years later, in Mexico**

  
  


They throw the man at her feet, her purple eyes glowing in the dark room, while a low glow in her chest as her finger tapped on the arm of the chair the man, in Kingdom clothing shaking as she saw who it was in the dark room. He got on his knees looking down. The huntress, the empress of Mexico, Reyna. The one Radiant revolutionary who wants to make radiants the head of the world.

“Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?” Her tone was too sweet, yet was dripping in poison, walking around the man, like a hungry lioness, . “A friend Kingdom...Perhaps you will tell me what i am looking for. “

“P-Please don’t kill me..I will tell all you want but-” He shut up as he got the barrel of the ghost in his forehead.    
  
“Now that’s intelligent.” Said the woman cocking the gun. Leonardo Velotoni, where is he ?”   
  
“T-The head scientist ? H-He is always moving, we never know when he actually comes. I swear I don't know about my life, I don't know!” said the man, scared as Reyna’s eyes frowned before the gun was pulled out. “A-All i can say is that he seems particular interest in china from a Radiant that heal and bring people back to life-”   
  
“What you said ?” asked the woman putting her gun again against his forehead. “What Radiant ?”   
  
“W-We don’t know ! We confront the-the monastery but the radiant herself refused to show herself-” The phone behind the woman started to actually ring as the woman sighed as she moved her gun sign for her men to take her prisonner away. 

“Hello ?”   
  
“ _ Reyna. It’s Meilynn. I found her. _ ”   
  
Reyna’s eyes looked at the table where the collar she had received from her first love as she felt her cellphone vibrate. A picture from a woman appeared on her screen, a beautiful Asian with long black jet hair, and brownish red eyes. Yes..it is her. She had a grin on her face.    
  
“I found you, my preciosa..”   
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i torturing you guys a bit too much ? I wonder :T Don't worry it will soon get sweeter I promise


	3. Soul Orb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orb of the soul awakens receiving a strange power...
> 
> ...That gives her the strength to go to the reunion with her lost part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am late because I have been having troubles but now I am here with this and I'm just saying 
> 
> Hold to your horses.

In a gasp she opened her eyes, she could barely see. She was hidden by some bushes and...crystal? She put a hand on the crystal that seemed opening, as she crawled away, to be meeting with a dead body. In fear she backs away, Looking around her seeing so many dead bodies and crystals. She was hurt, bleeding, and holding her head, while she tried to get up, once she was standing correctly, she nearly fell trying to move between the bodies, the crystal moved to be a support.    
  
Mirai looked to the pillar for a second before she got up again, putting her hand better on the soft surface, a turquoise energy slowly enveloped her body. She felt better..no she felt no pain at all anymore. Did those crystals heal her? Also, how did it move like if it knew that she was going to call..?   
  
She looked to the ground and took a few pieces with her putting them in her pocket before she walked away, looking around. She was looking for someone, as a hand went directly to the pendant around her neck. Her chocolate eyes were observing looking around tears falling from her eyes.    
  
“Where are you..? I'm scared..” mumbled the girl before she heard a voice as she turned away scared that it was the men that captured and put her into a cell with that girl..she barely remembered her name or her face..but she made a promise to her. “I will come back..! I promise..! I will save you..!”   
  
She continued her run, seeing some boats at the port. She remembered it, it was that boat she came from in China...She approached hiding into a box. Mirai cried in silence. She was so scared… Something happened, she forgot the name of her only company and she lost it..she held on to her pendant looking at the purple orb, and kept it in both of her hands.

“Please..o great dragon..protect her..make sure nothing bad happens to her..”

She felt her box tremble before she felt being lifted by a machine and placed inside of the boat. She laid down in a ball crying herself to sleep.

She didn’t know for how much time she slept, or she was on that boat but she was hungry, she was thirsty. She slowly lifted the lid of the box looking around before jumping off. The climate was still warm and moist. There was a very good smell in the air that made her follow it like if she was mesmerized. She knew too much well that smell..! It was Monligan beef! Her stomach hurt so much, the cook was still inside, a Teenager he seemed a bit Asian, and his clothes..was he a monk..?   
  
“主人？食物准备好了.” Said the cook as Mirai widened her eyes. He was Chinese. She waited as the boy left the kitchen to sneak in. 

  
  


God, it smelled so good...She took a plate and filled with food and took a bit, then another, and then another- 

“贼 !” Mirai was pulled by the hair and then thrown on the ground as the person was about to beat her but someone held him. “主人？”

Mirai looked up slowly and very scared as beside the young monk was an old one. He looked softly at her before hitting the boy on the head with his staff, somehow grounding the poor boy who looked a bit guilty then looked at the girl as the old man crouched to Mirai offering his hand to get up. He showed the food that the girl put a few moments ago and nodded to her. The young girl sat down and took her fork, giving a glance to the man before finishing eating.    
  
After that, the man sat beside her. Mirai didn’t have the words but the man took her hands checking on her clothes dirty by blood to see if she was injured. The young Asian stood silent very sad before the man lifted her chin. 

“Why so sad little one ?” asked the monk his old and soft voice somehow comforting her, as she took her pendant in hand. “..is it yours ?”

“..No, a friend gave me… I…lost her back in the city..I...I’m lost now my father sold me as a slave and..and..” she started to cry as the other teenager looked a bit softer yet angrily. How can he do this to such a young child..?! “I don't have anywhere to go..I...I want to go back and save her..but I’m too weak..”

“Master..what if we take her to the monastery ?” asked the teenager as he gave an apple to the girl who accepted with a nod. “What’s your name ?”

“Mirai..”

“Then, Mirai, I’m Oshiro, master of the jade dragon temple and this is my great-son Lang. Welcome to the family” said the man who put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. “Lang do you have some clothes for the little one ?”

Mirai had a feeling in his chest. A hope, somehow still fragile started to bloom, like the flowers of Sakura...

  
  


The travel in the boat took days, Once back to China, took two more days until she saw the monastery high in the mountains. Mirai's mind was slowly getting in peace but was watching the panorama changing around her. From the cities, slowly came the field from the farmers, then to the large forest then, from behind some tree she found the mountain where the monastery was built into the mountain. Her chocolate eyes were so impressed by the landscape as the man pushed a bit forward as they penetrated the building, seeing multiple young monk training art materials or meditating.    
  
“Welcome to the Jade Dragon Temple. Your new house. If you-”   
  
“Master !”

A young monk arrived bowing to the old man with a panic face. The man followed the boy Mrai and Lang behind. They went into a room where other monk were. Once Mirai could finally make herself through, she saw a young boy sweating and suffering, on his neck, two purple marks, like if an animal had bitten him.    
  
“This is my brother..” whispered Lang beside the young chinese who looked to the teenager. “His name is Fei..He got bitten by a venomous snake..we try to treat him but..”

Mirai looked to the boy who was pale and suffering. She wishes she could heal him..Heal. The girl put a hand in her pocket taking one of the stones from her pocket. If it healed her..could possibly heal him too ? She approached the bed as Oshiro looked at the girl putting the strange crystal on his chest, her hand above it. The rock started to shake and shine turning into some sort of aura entering in the boy’s body. Everyone in the room gasped, as Oshiro observed in silence as the two holes in his neck slowly closed, and his skin color became thinner, to the point the boy started to open his eye.   
  
Mirai pulled off her hand and looked at Oshiro who smiled petting her head. He asked Lang to bring her outside for a moment. The boy nodded, pushing softly the girl to the exit, the other young monk, scared, let her pass, nearly getting out of the way in fear. Mirai looked down and walked with Lang outside. 

While they waited, it was just silence between both before Lang sat down beside her giving her a flower. 

“How have you done that ?” asked the boy before Mirai held her collar and remembered when she woke up. 

“I..I don't remember much..I was..escaping with my friend, then those crystals came from the ground. I was hurt but then I touched it, and it healed me..my pain, my injuries..” Said the girl showing to him the small stone she had taken with her before she levitated her. “Lang..you..you think i did something wrong ? Everyone seemed scared..”

“No you did not.”    
  
Both looked up to Oshiro coming to them as he nodded to Lang to leave them, the old man taking his place beside Mirai who had the stone levitating with her. The man observed and hummed to her.    
  
“You have power… very special.” Started the man smiling to her caressing her hair. “Others too have it, different from yours, but coming from the same source. It was foreseen that it would happen, but many didn’t believe.”

“Can you teach me how to control it ? I want to go save my friend ! She is in danger ! And, and ..” Mirai stopped making the stone levitate and caught them as she dried her eyes, which started to water. “I want to be strong..for her !”

Oshiro chuckled and nodded. “Then we will start your training right away.”   
  
Mirai looked to the pendant around her neck, holding very tightly around her hand before looking determined. 

_ Wait a bit..I promise to come to save you..! _

  
  
  


Multiple months passed, Mirai’s training was getting harder and harder. But even if it was Mirai didn’t let her down. She trained hard, especially to understand her powers. She made a very strange discovery but had to talk about it to his master. She runned to his chambers, something in both hands. She arrived at the chamber where the man was doing some reading as the girl panicked and opened her eyes to a little bird snuggling into the hands of the girl. A babyHawk. 

“Something happened..” started the girl as she looked to the small hawk doing small noises. 

_ **A few moments earlier** _

Mirai was walking around the monastery after her meditation was over. She feels strange when she is in such intense focus. She can feel everything around her, the energy of the ground, like if she could feel the radiante under her feets. More, there is something more in her grasp. Something very important, special that only her is able to do. What she can’t tell yet, for sure she will soon know.

While walking around, she found Fei and a group of boys throwing rocks high in a tree seeing them laugh and chuckle. Something was wrong, and Mirai could feel it..Approaching she could hear better what they were saying. 

“Come Fei We are so close to touch !” Said the one of the boys taking a rock and aiming. Mirai lifting her eyes where the rock was nearly hitting, it was a nest. “Come on more-”   
  
“Stop !” said Mirai holding the boy's hand before he could do anything, then got pushed away by Fei nearly falling back. “Fei it’s forbidden to destroy nature ! Master Oshiro taught us that !”

“Stop whining !” said one of the boys crossing his arms glaring to her. “Master Oshiro is doing favorites with because you got some stupid powers !”   
  
“Yeah ! Why don’t you go annoy someone else and let us have some fun ?” groaned the other as Fei giggled with them as he took the rook looking to nest. “Come on one more time Fei!”

Fei gave a glare to Mirai before throwing the rook, as this time it hit the nest, the branch breaking and falling down. The kids looked very scared as the boys runned away, but the girl went to see the nest. She moved all the leaves and the nest itself. What she saw was heartbreaking..Out of the four eggs, only one had hatched but the baby died..She took it in her hands tears falling from her eyes. How can they be so cruel..? How can I do such a thing..?

She felt that surge of energy as a turquoise energy came from her into the bleeding little bird turning his body into crystal before it broke. The bird falling on her hands, before it did noises lifting its head for food. That surprised Mirai who fell back into her backside, looking at the bird before just realizing what happened. Have she..have she brought back to life this baby bird ? She has to tell Oshiro.

_ **Present time** _

Oshiro couldn’t believe his ears. The girl was looking at him a bit lost as the man thought a bit before getting up to take a box for the girl to put the baby bird inside. The man made her sit beside him. 

“Are you sure Fei did this..? He is such a good boy.” Mirai nodded sadly looking down feeling somehow guilty of his bad personality. “Do not take this on yourself young Mirai, your journey only started.”

Mirai nodded looking to the Hawk thinking of a name. She smiled a bit before she found one.    
  
“Your name is Lei” smiled Mirai, petting the head of the hawk slowly. 

  
  
  


_ **15 Years later, Monastery of the Jade dragon, China.** _

Mirai’s eyes were looking the horizon from one of the cliff as she took a deep breath and whistle, a small squeal of a bird were heard, a hawk descending from the sky posing itself on her arms, the woman smiling caressing it’s beak seeing that the bird was doing pretty well between wildlife and being able to know that she was friend and not an enemy. She let the bird fly high in the sky as a few food steps came behind her, one of her monk friends came to see her saying that someone wanted to see her. An outsider from the city. That was a very odd visit.    
  
It’s been 15 years since she was taken to Monastery. She trained hard, between martials arts and meditation and in addition to her powers, it was enough for . She took more control and was able to heal more people in need when some of them were dispatched to go see the poor parts of certain cities. And seeing how this company,Kingdom, has been providing more to the rich but less to the poor, all she could do is give her sweetest smile and help those in need.    
  
Once she joined the monastery, a woman was waiting for her. It seems like she wasn’t feeling well seeing how she was holding her leg. She approached before bowing.    
  
“You asked to meet ?” asked the young monk as the visitor looked at her, her eyes fixed to her collar. In a defensive way she put it inside her robe.   
  
“The one who gave you this sent me.” 

Mirai's eyes lost focus for a second as she looked totally student despite her calm expression. Was this woman telling a lie ? The truth ? She looked around before taking the woman to talk somewhere seeing how she was walking very. She took one of the orbs around her hip and healed the woman who was just impressed by her abilities. She took her to a more private area as she crossed her arms awaiting answers. The woman saw how tense she was talking about her lost friend like this.   
  
“My name is Meylinn, I was a Kingdom scientist before.” That made the monk frown to her looking more defensive as the chinese scientist lifted her arms.”I am not here to hurt you more to warn you. The person who gave you the collar she..she is looking for you. She is waiting for you.”

“Her name..what is her name ?” asked Mirai her heart beating as Meylinn was a bit surprised.    
  
“You too have amnesia..She doesn’t remember your name either. She talked about all the time, how you and her were like the two fingers of the hand. How you both planned to escaped and gifted each other lucky charm-”   
  
“Her name.”   
  
“..Delilah.”

At the name, Sage closed her eyes, feeling her memories coming back. Delilah..yes. yes her name was Delilah, she remembers now. She saved her from that men, helped escape the slavery prison. Now she sees her face, she sees her…   
  
“But she changed. She-”   
  
“Mirai, Master Oshiro is looking for you.” said Lang coming to see her as he glared at the woman beside her. “Visitors aren’t supposed to be her Mirai.”   
  
“I know, please escort her to the visitors section.” said the young woman looking at Meylin before bowing to her. “Thank you for telling me what you know..”   
  
The healer left the two people behind in a fast walk. Her heart was beating fast, her mind was filled with questions, especially on the part that Meylinn was about to tell her. She  _ changed  _ ? Changed how ? Could it be she had powers like her ? Was she a Radiante too ? So many questions went into her mind as she held the necklace around her neck tighter.    
  
  


When she joined her master he was talking to who seemed to be a military forces commander as she bowed to the man when he saw her. He told her to approach with an arm and looked to the man, old but seems experimented enough seeing his posture.    
  
“Mirai, this is Commander Mark ‘Brimstone’ Herrman. He is from a shadow organisation called Protocol Valorant. They want you to join them as a healer and doctor.” explained the man to the surprise of the woman which made the old man show a bow behind him with a logo that the monk knew too well.  _ Resurrection _ . “I know you wanted to save a friend back in Mexico, so i'm giving your ticket to go as you will be called ‘The Bastion of China.’”    
  
Mirai felt honored as he bowed to her master going to the bow and opening, a battle gear being inside. Her master told her that they will be waiting outside for her, while she changed herself. She put the clothes inside of the box, making sure everything was in place, keeping her collar inside of her shirt and a hand on her chest.    
  
“Please Delilah..hold on..i'm coming for you.” Once she exited the room, she met face to face with Fei. His short red hair looking into the eyes fill with anger towards her. “Fei please-”   
  
“Shut up. Good thing you are living.” said the boy hitting her shoulder with his as he passed by her. She looked down a bit before taking a deep breath and continued her way outside.

As she passed the great door, all monks had done a walk of honor for her bowing to her as she passed through them slowly. The monastery became her second family, all brothers and sisters even not connected by blood. She bowed to her master before looking to the commander.    
  
“In valorant we all have nicknames. Do you have one ?”   
  
“Sage. I am Sage.”

  
  
  


** _ A year later, Mexico, Mainplaza, Carnival festival** _

The musique, the laughs and the colors, all that somehow made Sage smile. She was dressed very differently, somehow a chinese long sleeve shirt, beside the heat and sweatpants and baskets. Not everyday you see the monk in such clothes, but to blend in it was the best option. She looked around behind her mask as she observed the people laughing dancing around her, as she walked through the people.    
  
Being back where everything started was a bit strange but she didn’t find it painful, compared to how it was back then, it got better. Yet, she wished this city wasn’t controlled by crime. From what her source told Valorant, A Radiant called Reyna, have been fighting Kingdom for years now, and Brimstone wants her on their side then against them. Sage accepted the mission accompanied by Jett and Phoenix that were on another side of the city.    
  
‘ _ I do not know about you but I'm very tempted to join in a dance’ _ Said Phoenix in her comms as Sage did a small smile. ‘ _ You think Brimstone will let us have the rest of the week for us _ ? _ ’ _

“If we get this mission until the end, and when we follow the orders, Phoenix, then perhaps.” good probably.” She heard a small groan coming from the boy . while the other feminine laughed. 

‘ _ Any signs of this radiant ? Must be someone strong to hold head to Kingdom that easily.’  _ Said Jett as Sage started to feel somehow, observed as she stopped looking around. 

“I agree..” said Mirai, her eyes looking on every corner she could. She looked behind her, seeing too many people to tell who was following her. With a fast thought she quickened her walk. “I think i am being followed..”   
  


‘ _ It’s her ?’ _

“Can’t tell There is too many people..” said the healer, giving a fast glance behind her as she moved between the people before going into an alley hiding behind a wall. “Phoenix Jett, meeting at the Rendezvous point and-”   
  
Slow and yet loud steps resonate in the alley, despite the noise of the carnival. Sage silently pulled her classic turning her safety off, as she waited. The step got closer and closer. 

Mirai's breath was fast when she saw the Shadow approach her hiding spot. Her grip on her gun tightened as she got ready to move. When the step was the closest, her movements were fast, as she moved in front of the person aiming to her head, the stranger doing the same.    
  
A purple light was coming from her chest, and eyes, as the light seemed to illuminate her face, Sage's eyes widening, by the second, as she slowly lowered her weapon, same for the woman in front of her. 

‘ _ Sage ! Sage can you hear us ?!’  _ Asked the worried voice of phoenix while he seemed moving through people. 

_ ‘Sage Answer !’ Said the voice of Jett that seems to be flying and dashing through the roofs. _

The sound around her fell silent, especially her team calling for her. Her voice wanted to come out yet didn’t. She wanted to say so much but she couldn’t do anything. The woman smiled, having a sweet chuckle. 

“After 16 years, I finally found you,” said the woman showing her necklace, and the jade orb,  **her** jade orb, the one she gave to Delilah when they were at Slave prison. Sage unconsciously pulled hers, the purple orb inside some purple diamond. “Mirai..”

  
  


“..Delilah..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry to have finished the chapter like this hehehehehe


End file.
